<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little Birds by ScarsLikeVelvet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29957943">Little Birds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarsLikeVelvet/pseuds/ScarsLikeVelvet'>ScarsLikeVelvet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Year of Prompts [69]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Rule 63, Rule63!Stiles, Short &amp; Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:35:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29957943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarsLikeVelvet/pseuds/ScarsLikeVelvet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Snuggles, lots of snuggles.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Year of Prompts [69]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Little Birds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yesterday I needed something sweet. I hope you enjoy it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever since they had found out that Stiles was pregnant, the pack hadn't left her alone. They took on their full-shift forms and rested their heads against her slowly growing baby bump.</p><p>Of course, as soon as Peter was home, they left her alone and it was Peter who made her lie down with his head on her lap or tummy.</p><p>He always smiled and listened attentively while Stiles' fingers gently carded through his hair.</p><p>»Why are you always smiling?«, Stiles asked.</p><p>»Our little birds, darling,« he answered and smiled wider when Stiles just looked at him with a big question mark over her head. </p><p>»Their hearts … they beat fast like the wings of little birds learning to fly,« he explained.</p><p>Stiles blushed and nudged Peter away from her stomach before she reversed their positions, so Peter was holding her close. His hands rested on her stomach and gently stroked it, calming her down.</p><p>»Is that why the pack is always making me sit down and shifting and with their heads on my tummy?«, she asked softly.</p><p>Peter nodded. </p><p>»Yeah … it's most likely. Laura was practically attached to her mother's stomach while Talia was pregnant with Derek and when she had Cora, Derek didn't want to leave her alone. He even stayed for the birth so he was grossed out by her lady parts being on display,« he said.</p><p>Stiles nuzzled her face against his thick throat and smiled. </p><p>»Your nephew is ridiculous. I'm stunned we are allowed to sleep alone with how much they are on me otherwise,« Stiles stated.</p><p>Peter gently rubbed her scalp and grinned. </p><p>»They usually would but since you were human raised and have not been a wolf for too long, they try to give you at least some space. It's not easy to not follow their instincts. Especially Derek and Cora are fighting to stay away. The rest of them have a slightly easier time though they are confused by what their instincts are telling them to do,« Peter explained.</p><p>»Would it be easier if I just let them do what they want?« Stiles questioned softly.</p><p>»You wouldn't be moving an inch without someone by your side. Possibly not even going to the bathroom alone,« Peter warned her just as softly and curling around her.</p><p>Stiles stopped her fidgeting and put her hands against his, weaving their fingers together.</p><p>»Would it make the pack life easier? Would it help relax the rest of them? Would it make your job as Alpha easier?« She questioned gently but firmly.</p><p>Peter's thumbs stroked the backs of her hands as he thought about it.</p><p>»Yes,« he finally answered. »It would help lessen the tension of all of them«</p><p>Stiles sighed softly but nodded. »Okay … but I draw the line at them watching us have sex all the time. I like being watched but sometimes I want you for myself without our nosy pups watching me bounce on your cock.«</p><p>Peter huffed out a surprised laugh. »Okay … great … pups … you heard your pack mom«</p><p>It didn't take long and a bunch of shifted wolfs padded into the living room. They jockeyed for the best placed near Stiles' stomach and after she gave a shrill whistle they finally settled down.</p><p>Stiles curled against Peter and yawned.</p><p>Familiar fingers rubbed against her scalp and she growled a soft Derek before she relaxed against Peter who rubbed soft circles against her stomach.</p><p>It didn't take long for her to fall asleep surrounded by the safety the pack of wolves gave her. </p><p>When Derek rubbed the spot behind her ear, she whined in her sleep and shifted herself, so now Peter and Derek were the only ones in human shape in the room.</p><p>Derek smiled at his uncle. </p><p>»She's taking this better than expected,« he whispered.</p><p>Peter nodded. »She was always good at listening to her instincts,« he responded.</p><p>They lapsed into silence and were listening to the soft snores of their pack. Both Alpha and Right Hand would keep watch to keep them safe.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on Tumblr as <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/polemonium-writes">Polemonium-writes</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>